Una noche para tres
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: [Takari, Mishiro, Jyoura] Una fiesta, muchos amigos y una sola noche para tres parejas. Diferentes sentimientos florecen en una confesión, bajos las estrellas o con un medico para la ocasión.[Para el Intercambio II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. La confesión

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

Este fic es para **_LeCielVan_** por el_ Intercambio Especial Aniversario II_ del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

_**Una noche para tres**_

_1_

_La confesión_

La noche de la gran fiesta en casa de Mimi se dio fecha y una buena cantidad de personas, tanto amistades como conocidos, comenzaban ambientarse dentro de la vivienda y en su jardín trasero. Takeru llegó junto con su hermano, ambos rubios y elegantes se robaron las miradas de las jóvenes presentes, pero para el menor de los rubios solo existía una mujer que le interesaba desde ya tiempo atrás.

El solo hecho de pensar en ella y en lo que tenía planeado para aquella velada lo ponía nervioso, no era un chico inseguro ni mucho menos alguien penoso, pero aquella castaña que por años lo tenía vuelto loco hacia que sus manos sudaran. Tuvo que limpiarse las palmas constantemente no quería que llegado el momento eso le dejara en mal con la chica de sus sueños.

Una vez dentro de la enorme casa de su amiga comenzaron a saludar a varios de sus conocidos. En todo momento, y, sin mostrar descortesía, estuvo buscando a Hikari. Eran tantos los invitados que no lograba distinguir muchos; rostros y figuras entorpecían la búsqueda. Aquello era un mar de ruido y rostros indescifrables en su mayoría, lo que dificultaba encontrar a su amiga.

—¿Dónde estarán los demás?

—Me dijeron que nos esperan afuera, en el patio trasero —contestó su hermano sin mucha importancia.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tai, acabo de mandarle un mensaje.

Se abrieron paso entre las multitud de personas, y jovencitas que les querían invitar a bailar o beber. Matt estaba encantado por aquella atención, después de haber roto con Sora se estaba dando oportunidad con otras mujeres.

Takeru nunca supo el motivo de la ruptura, solo estaba al tanto el dolor que su hermano sintió por la separación. Lo curioso fue que en todo momento ambos mantuvieron la amistad, siendo que de vez en cuando se reunían. No los entendía, en ocasiones creía que mantenían un secreto. Como fuere el asunto estaba asombrado por lo maduro que se comportaban su hermano y su amiga.

—Ahí están —señalo Matt.

Pasando la puerta de cristal se abrió un enorme jardín repletó de flores de todo tipo, un par de arboles de cerezo y unas pérgolas con las famosas "uñas de gato" —plantas como enredaderas— aferrándose a las columnas de madera; todo esto iluminadas con unos focos en forma de velas que le daban un toque especial y romántico. Sumado todo eso a que la noche era estrellada y con una luna vestida de blanco cual novia lista para casarse.

En una de las pérgolas se encontraban todos sus amigos, y su amada amiga. Riendo y charlando el ambiente en aquel grupo era especial, fuera de lo que otros en la fiesta pudieran demostrar. Y es que con lo que ellos habían vivido su amistad se fortaleció a tal grado de irrumpir en la distancia y el tiempo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad que si no controlaba lo delataría que estaba nervioso. Y la vio, sentada junto a su hermano. Hermosa y sublime como siempre, y como la recordaba.

—Que buenas fiestas haces, Mimi —Matt abrazó con mucho cariño a la castaña que aceptó el gesto.

—No todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años.

Se saludaron todos con ese afectó especial de conocerse ya por bastantes años. Primero saludó a Mimi quien era la cumpleañera, después pasó con Sora, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, Tai y por ultimo con Hikari que lo abrazó muy fuerte. Tal gesto se debía a que su amiga tenía una semana de no verlo por haber ido a un campamento con sus amigas.

—Te extrañe como no tienes idea —soltó la castaña.

—Nos estuvimos escribiendo todos estos días.

—No es lo mismo —le guiño el ojo.

Y, como siempre, cuando ambos se demostraban cariño sintió esa mirada directa en su nuca. No necesitaba ver la razón ni el emisario de tal sentimiento para saber de quién se trataba, el tiempo había dejado claro que Davis, que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, estaba prestando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin importar lo que pensara el castaño se dispuso a charlar con su mejor amiga. Como lo dijo, no era lo mismo mantener el contacto por celular que en persona, aunque admitía que la tecnología era de mucha ayuda para recortar distancias.

La fiesta transcurrió entre música, buena compañía y mucha diversión. En todo momento estuvo con Hikari platicando de todo, poniéndose al día de lo que vivió en su campamento y lo que él hizo en su ausencia. Sin embargo, en muchas ocasiones Davis los interrumpía y estando todos presentes el rubio no encontraba el momento para declarar sus sentimientos.

La noche avanzó como se supone el mundo debe rotar, y varios de sus amigos se comenzaron a dispersar. Mimi fue a recibir a su novio, Matt y Tai se apartaron para charlar de sus asuntos; esos dos tenían planeado un negocio. Izzy después de la partida de la festejada se perdió de su vista de manera extraña. Los demás fueron hacer sus cosas quedando solo los que se conocían como la segunda generación de elegidos.

—Oye, ¿podemos ir a otro lado? —preguntó el rubio aprovechando que Davis peleaba con Yolei.

—Por supuesto.

Se alejaron de la pérgola en que se encontraban sus amigos y se dirigieron adentro de la casa, y buscar un lugar sereno donde platicar. Dentro había mucha gente, afuera solo había unas cuantas, y esto les dificulto sus intenciones. Al final encontraron una pequeña sala casi sola donde el ruido se sintió cómodo.

El momento estaba cerca provocando en el rubio una excitación que amenazaba con agitarlo. Invitó a Hikari a tomar asiento a su lado, su amiga lucia tan hermosa que no ayudaba a calmar su emoción. Esos ojos tan hermosos y marrones se clavaron en los suyos para ponerlo más nervioso, y de eso se percató su mejor amiga que alzó una ceja. Lo conocía tan bien que no le podía ocultar casi nada.

—¿Te pasa algo, Takeru?

El momento estaba dado solo necesitaba agarrar el valor necesario. Su emblema era el de la esperanza, y justo en ese instante deseo poder ser el portador del emblema del hermano de su castaña.

—Quiero decirte algo importante.

—Claro, sabes que me puedes decir todo.

—Bien —tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso hablar de nuevo—. Hikari, tú y yo nos conocemos ya de varios años, y en este tiempo en mío ha creci…

—¡Ustedes! —Davis apareció en la sala sentándose entre los dos— ¿Por qué se han separado de nosotros?

Takeru sintió como por sus venas su sangre ardía por el momento que su amigo acababa de interrumpir.

—Davis, nos has interrumpido —contestó Hikari con tonó molesto.

—Oh, lo siento —para nada se mostraba cierto esas palabras en su sonrisa—. Pero Tai te está buscando, Hikari.

—¿Mi hermano?

—Sí, creo necesita decirte algo importante.

Con eso fue asesinada su oportunidad de confesión, Hikari le pidió que lo acompañara a buscar a su hermano y así se dispusieron a ir donde se encontraba.

La noche siguió su curso y la fiesta fue tomando forma. Se la estaba pasando bien junto a su amiga y demás amigos, salvo que cada oportunidad que lograba tener era interrumpida por Davis. Era como un sabueso que olfateaba los instantes que tenían a solas y se ponía en acción para interrumpirlos.

Bailaron, charlaron, anduvieron con sus amigos por toda la casa y se la pasaron bien.

Yolei con Ken y Cody con una amiga se apartaron en dado momento, Davis había ido por algo que beber. Una vez más tenía la oportunidad de hablar, y no podía desperdiciarla. Se armó de un valor que ya estaba acumulado en su pecho de momentos anteriores, y sujetó la mano de su amiga que la tomó desapercibida.

—Hikari.

—Dime, Takeru.

Esos ojos cautivadores pasaron de sus manos entrelazadas a su mirada azulada. La conexión se podía palpar con las manos, las emociones brotaban con el contacto de su piel, y estaba seguro que su amor seria correspondido. Esa noche seria el inicio de una nueva historia.

—Quiero decirte que…

Guardó silencio cuando vio que Davis venia en camino, y una vez que los vio que se sujetaban de las manos apretó el paso. Estaba tan cerca que no podría confesarse como debía con su amiga, una vez más la oportunidad se desvanecía.

Sin embargo, cuando creía que serian interrumpidos de nuevo Mimi y Sora se interpusieron en su camino. Le bloquearon el paso a lo que no le gusto al castaño la acción de las jóvenes, también pudo ver como por detrás su hermano le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le decía algo. En tanto Mimi abrió la puerta del armario que tenían a un lado, y su hermano echó al castaño dentro.

Su hermano y amigas le sonrieron y levantaron su pulgar para animarlo. La oportunidad que deseaba resurgió por la acción de sus amigas y hermano; sintió pena por su amigo en el armario, pero era muy terco.

—¿Por qué te has quedado callado? —Hikari se giró para ver donde él, pero no vio nada ya que sus amigos se habían ido.

—Hikari, quiero confesarte algo.

Una vez dicho eso la castaña se devolvió hacia él para quedar frente suya, y con una expresión de anhelo.

—Me gustas, desde siempre me has gustado —para su sorpresa estaba hablando con calma y seguro de si—. Hikari, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡SI! —respondió con un grito la joven que saltó a sus brazos— Has tardado tanto, tontito.

—¿Cómo?

Takeru sabía que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, pero jamás creyó que su amiga tuviera conocimiento de los suyos.

—Sexto sentido de la mujer —le guiño el ojo.

—Eres asombrosa.

La recién formada pareja se quedó sentada en el sofá siendo rodeada por los brazos del otro, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones agitados. Sus sonrisas eran la firma de la felicidad que en ellos albergaba, y testigo del inicio de una relación que desde tiempo atrás comenzó y ahora había evolucionado.

* * *

_Esta historia tiene otros dos capitulos, cada uno centrado en una pareja distinta. En este primero se trato del OTP de __LeCielVan mañana sigue el Curioso y posterior el Crak. Espero que disfruten de la lectura en especial a ti __LeCielVan que este fic esta dedicado solamente para ti y escrito con mucho cariño n.n_

_Sin mucho por decir_

_Au Revoir._


	2. Bajo las estrellas

_**Una noche para tres**_

_2_

_Bajo las estrellas_

La noche estaba espectacular con miles de estrellas brillando en aquel lienzo negro, con una luna en su máxima expresión, mostrando su esplendor y reinado de los cielos nocturnos. Perfecto para el cumpleaños de una castaña que comenzaba sus diecisiete años, y que se sentía bendecida por tener a sus seres más queridos con ella.

La elegida de la pureza se encontraba en el patio delantero esperando a su novio que había ido por unas bebidas. Afuera había pocas personas, varios desconocidos traídos por sus cercanos. Por tal solo recibía felicitaciones y uno que otro platicaba un poco con ella; nada relevante que le animara en verdad.

En su espera por su novio se percató que Takeru y Hikari salían de la casa y se quedaban en el pórtico. Sonrió al ver aquella pareja, lucían tan felices juntos y formaban un dúo excepcional. No veía cuando se pudieran confesar su amor, el que siguieran como amigos le estaba fastidiando. Personas que se querían como ellos debían de estar juntos, y que sus temores les detuvieran le desagradaba.

_Si esta noche no terminan como pareja yo misma haré que sean novio mañana._ Pensó la castaña que tan pronto leyó las expresiones de ambos advirtió que estaban en un momento de revelación.

Permaneció expectante del desenlace de la confesión por parte del rubio que se veía era el que mantenía la línea de la conversación, pero cuando estuvo por declarase Davis hizo acto de presencia juntó con Ken deteniendo a la pareja.

—¡Ese niñato tonto! —exclamó en voz alta.

Varios a su alrededor la voltearon a ver extrañados, a lo que apenada se disculpó.

—¿Qué te sucede, bebe?

Un hombre de cabellera negra como aquella noche y bien parecido se le acercó con un vaso que contenía refresco. Se lo ofreció una vez estuviera a su lado, la joven lo aceptó y le dio un trago observando cómo sus amigos se adentraban de nuevo a la casa.

—¿_Baby_?

—Lo siento, es que un amigo interrumpió a otros en su confesión de amor.

—¿Hablas del rubio y la castaña? —apuntó su novio al mirar donde ella.

—Sí.

—Yo creí que ese tipo era _gay_.

Escuchar aquello le molestó de sobremanera que con severidad se tornó a su novio que reía por su comentario soez.

—¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.

Ese comportamiento era muy típico de su novio, un sujeto rudo y mal educado. En momentos como aquel se preguntaba porque había aceptado andar con él, y porque lo seguía soportando. Ella era una chica hermosa y elegante, tenía conciencia de eso, y si quería podía tener cualquier hombre que deseara. Sin embargo, algo en ese sujeto le cautivó tiempo atrás y ahora estaba con él.

—Quiero que respetes a mis amigos, ¿entendido?

—Sí, aja —contestó sin gana— Vamos a bailar.

La arrastró adentro de la casa donde la música sonaba a todo volumen en la sala. Siendo el lugar más amplio de la casa; era el lugar perfecto para bailar, saltar y disfrutar de la música.

Bailó con su novio un par de canciones, después este recibió la llamada de un amigo y se perdió de su vista. De nuevo estaba sola en su fiesta, se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos y vio a lo lejos a Sora que charlaba con Matt. Esos dos y sus problemas de amor.

Se les acercó, no sin antes percatarse que Davis estaba en la mesa de las bebidas y que Takeru y Hikari estaban solos. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa malvada, esa que solo hacia acto de presencia cuando tenía una idea.

—Chicos, ¿me ayudan a que dos personas revelen su amor?

—¿Cómo?

Apuntó hacia la sala de estar que se ubicaba más allá de las escaleras, Takeru estaba sujetando de las manos Hikari.

—Oh, así que por fin se animo el enano.

—¿Me ayudan?

—Claro, pero, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Detener a Davis.

Los tres vieron como el castaño acababa de servirse una bebida en su vaso y se disponía ir hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos. Matt y Sora aceptaron y fueron enseguida a taparle el paso.

El castaño distinguió que sus amigos estaban por confesarse su amor, y se disponía a interrumpirlos como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Mimi y Sora alcanzaron a taparle el pasó a lo que este se enfureció reconociendo de qué lado estaban ellas dos.

—No crean que me detendrán.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy un hombre, tengo más fuerza que ustedes —alardeó mostrando sus músculos.

—No me digas que serias capaz de golpear a dos mujeres —Matt lo rodeó por sus hombros.

Davis abrió los ojos muy grande al sentir al hermano mayor de Takeru a su espalda. No era de extrañar que lo respetara tanto como a Tai.

—Claro que no se atrevería, pero por si las dudas —Mimi abrió la puerta del armario bajo las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué?! No, esperen.

Matt echó adentro a Davis quien forcejeó y lanzaba improperios.

—Piensa en lo que estuviste por hacer.

Mimi, Sora y Matt se alejaron entre risas por lograr su cometido, pero las risas no duraron cuando vieron al novio de la castaña junto a sus amigos molestando a otros de sus invitados.

Molesta y decidida a que su novio no hiciera más desmanes se dirigió a él con un semblante de poco amigos. Se estaba hartando de esa actitud pedante de su novio que cada vez se marcaba más en él.

Una vez cerca lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló, lo que no le agrado en lo absoluto al joven quien se zafó y le levantó un dedo en forma de molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Eso te pregunto, ¿Por qué molestas a mis invitados?

—Solo nos estamos divirtiendo —se giró para reír junto a sus amigos que tenían mala pinta.

Estaba muy claro que su novio y amigos ya estaban borrachos, pero eso no era para que estuvieran causando pasar mal momento a sus amigos.

—Pues eso no es nada divertido, será mejor que le bajen a su desmán o se tendrán que ir.

—Antes no eras tan apretada —se quejó el novio.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo dije, pareces una ramera.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, a lo que sin pensar en lo que sucedería le lanzó una bofetada a su novio. El chico recibió el golpe directo en su mejilla, trastabillo por el impacto y más que el dolor del golpe las risas de sus amigos hicieron que su sangre hirviera.

Arrebatado por la ira y el alcohol levantó su mano y se dispuso a propinarle un golpe a la castaña, pero para sorpresa de ambos un pelirrojo se interpuso entre los dos y fue quien recibió el golpe directo en su pómulo izquierdo.

—¡Izzy! —gritó asustada Mimi que fue a su ayuda.

Su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo sujetando su mejilla rojiza y adolorida, a lo que se hincó para ayudarlo y ver el golpe que recibió por tratar de ayudarla.

Con ternura el joven quitó la mano de su amiga y se incorporó dejándola en el suelo. Se plantó frente al novio de la castaña que se burlaba con sus amigos del porrazo que le propinó.

—No es de caballeros levantar la mano a una mujer, y menos si es para golpear.

—A mi no me vengas con esas idioteces, cabrón.

La pelea se veía venir, y se desató una vez que el novio de Mimi le lanzó un nuevo golpe al pelirrojo que de nueva cuenta lo recibió de lleno. En esa ocasión hicieron acto de presencia Matt, Tai, Takeru, Joe y demás amigos que por el bullicio se acercaron ayudar a sus amigos.

Se lanzaron puñetazos a diestra y siniestra en aquel bulto de personas que se formó; puños, codos, rodillas todo era válido en la trifulca. Amigos de la castaña se acercaron ayudar a por lo que la trifulca se hizo más grande.

Entre todo el alboroto uno de los sujetos fue lanzado lejos por lo que impacto en Sora que cayó sobre unas botellas de vidrio. Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Pronto eran más los amigos de Mimi que los de su novio así que estos se vieron forzados irse de la fiesta. No sin antes dejar en claro que la relación había acabado, a lo que la castaña aceptó gustosa.

La calma regresó y para que la tensión de la trifulca se desvaneciera la castaña pidió que pusieran música y que se dispusieran a celebrar ya que ese era su cumpleaños.

La fiesta retomó su rumbo y después de recoger lo que se había tirado tras la pelea volvieron las risas y bailes. Todos volvieron a festejar, excepto la castaña que estaba dolida por su ruptura o eso es lo que deseaba creer.

Abrumada por lo ocurrido salió de su casa en busca de privacidad; se dirigió al patio donde no había nadie. Se refugió en la pérgola más alejada de su casa. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas alargadas de madera que a su vez se movían como una mecedora. Se relajó en ese lugar y se dejó perder con la brisa de la noche.

La soledad en ese momento le hacía bien, sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba. Dentro de ella un espacio quedaba sin llenar, y estaba segura que no era por la ruptura con su novio.

—Con que aquí estas.

La voz de Izzy la sacó de su trance.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No sé, supongo que sí.

—Peculiar respuesta.

—Peculiar que lo preguntes.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro tratando de ver más allá de su mirada, al final quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro. En ese momento Mimi advirtió que su amigo seguía de pie y no tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Puedes sentarte sabes, no muerdo.

Su comentario hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera ligero, y a su vez se sonrojara. Se adentró en la pérgola y se sentó a lado de su amiga; unos pocos centímetros de distancia como para estar bien separados.

—Sabes, no te agradecí.

—¿Por qué?

—Por defenderme, tontito.

—No tienes porque agradecer, ese sujeto era un idiota y te iba a golpear.

—Fuiste muy valiente.

Izzy se puso tan rojo como su cabello, estaba avergonzado de estar siendo alagado por la castaña, la mujer que por tantos años estaba enamorado. Un amor que venía desde que se conocieron y viajaron al digimundo.

Quiso contestar a las palabras de su amiga, pero solo lograba tartamudear provocando en su amiga una risa que no iba en burla. La castaña lucia divertida y disfrutaba del comportamiento de su amigo y eso no le molestaba al pelirrojo.

—Nunca te había visto nervioso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, siempre has sido una persona segura de sí misma —explicó la joven—. Alguien que sabe lo que quiere y hace. Siempre te he admirado.

—¿Enserio?

La castaña asintió provocando que en el interior de Izzy una reacción se desatara en valentía y seguridad que reconocía tener en sí mismo.

El silencio reino un par de minutos entre ambos que se quedaron observando las estrellas de aquella noche. La estructura en la que se encontraban era perfecta para brindarles un panorama amplio de aquella hermosa noche de luces y sentimientos.

—Ese sujeto no te merecía —soltó sin querer el pelirrojo—. Digo, ¿Por qué andabas con él?

—Creo que me recordaba a cierta persona.

—¿Un antiguo amor?

La castaña no contestó, solo se quedo mirando las estrellas que a su vez la miraban a ella. Izzy por su lado estaba atento a la belleza que brindaba su amiga, una que ni la misma luna podría hacer competencia.

—Es una hermosa noche.

—No tanto como tú.

Mimi se giró hacia su amigo que la miraba atentó, se notaba decidido a no quitar el dedo del renglón. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a sus últimas consecuencias con lo que estaba diciendo, y lo que podría decir.

Se quedó firme frente a su amiga a la que no conseguía interpretar su expresión. No estaba seguro si estaba asombrada, molesta o emocionada. Solo la veía allí sentada a su lado mirándolo.

—¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho?

—En lo absoluto.

La castaña estaba alegré de sentir que el hueco en su interior, ese que desde hace tiempo le molestaba y que ni con su antiguo novio pudo llenar, esa noche con la compañía de Izzy por fin estaba cerrado.

Se aproximó a su amigo y acortó el espacio entre ellos; Izzy no se movió ni un centímetro. Una vez que no quedaba espacio entre ellos, la joven recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. El calor del otro les reconfortaba en aquella noche de brisas frescas, y les resultaba agradable estar en esa posición.

No quería aventurarse a nada que después pudiera terminar mal, ella estaba consciente de lo que su amigo sentía, y ella estaba segura de lo que podía producir en su interior. Quería estar segura de que nada era mentira, y que todo marcharía bien.

—Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre —confesó Izzy—, contigo bajo las estrellas.

—Entonces no digas más y solo quedémonos así.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capitulo. Esta enfocada en Mimi y Koushiro siendo la pareja elegida como la curiosa jaja, misma fiesta, distinta situación y emociones. Ojala disfruten este nuevo capitulo._

_Les agradezco a todos los que me comentaron por sus bellas palabras, especialmente por las tuyas LeCielVan, no estaba seguro si entregaría un digno presente._

_Prometo pronto responder a cada uno de sus reviews como se merecen y pasarme a leer sus historias._


	3. Un medico para la ocasión

_**Una noche para tres**_

_3_

_Un médico para la ocasión_

Sora estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar cuando vio que Matt se acercaba con dos vasos. Ellos ya no eran una pareja, pero no significo que su amistad terminara. Tenían ya un tiempo de solteros y todo debido a que en ella surgió un inesperado cambio producto de una situación simple. Un sentimiento que hizo cambiar lo que sentía por el rubio, pero que jamás destruiría el de amistad.

Estaba contenta de que su antiguo novio entendiera la situación de lo ocurrido, y que la estuviera apoyando ya que solo él y Mimi conocían la verdad. Una que no sabía si estaba bien o no.

—De dieta, como te gusta.

Le entrego el vaso que acepto enseguida y agradecida.

—Y, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Esa pregunta estaba presente en su mente, revoloteando entre sus neuronas, desde que llegó a la fiesta. Los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad, y, para ella, todo era muy confuso a tal grado que en momentos ni ella creía lo que sucedía en su interior.

—No sé, dar tiempo creo.

—En situaciones como estas el tiempo puede ser tan aliado como enemigo.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

Los amigos no pudieron decir más sobre el tema ya que su amiga, y cumpleañera, se les acercaba. Por su rostro reconocieron que dentro de su cabeza se estaba maquinando algo, y quien fuese la víctima no la pasaría bien.

—Chicos, ¿me ayudan a que dos personas revelen su amor?

—¿Cómo?

Apuntó hacia la sala de estar que se ubicaba más allá de las escaleras, Takeru estaba sujetando de las manos Hikari por lo que ambos entendieron lo que imaginaban por donde iba todo.

—Oh, así que por fin se animo el enano.

—¿Me ayudan?

—Claro, pero, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Detener a Davis.

Los tres vieron como el castaño acababa de servirse una bebida en su vaso y se disponía ir hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos. Matt y Sora al comprender la situación aceptaron gustosos y se propusieron taparle el paso al castaño.

Davis distinguió que sus amigos estaban por confesarse su amor, y se disponía a interrumpirlos como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Mimi y Sora le interceptaron a lo que este se enfureció reconociendo de qué lado estaban ellas dos.

—No crean que me detendrán.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy un hombre, tengo más fuerza que ustedes —alardeó mostrando sus músculos.

—No me digas que serias capaz de golpear a dos mujeres —Matt lo rodeó por sus hombros.

Davis abrió los ojos muy grande al sentir al hermano mayor de Takeru a su espalda. No era de extrañar que lo respetara tanto como a Tai.

—Claro que no se atrevería, pero por si las dudas —la castaña abrió la puerta del armario bajo las escaleras.

—¡¿Qué?! No, esperen.

Matt echó adentro a Davis quien forcejeó y lanzaba improperios.

—Piensa en lo que estuviste por hacer.

Sora, Mimi y Matt se fueron alejando entre risas por lograr su cometido, pero las risas no duraron cuando vieron al novio de la castaña junto a sus amigos molestando a otros de los invitados de su castaña amiga.

Molesta y decidida Mimi se dirigió a paso agigantado hacia su novio, estaba claro que no le gustaba que hiciera desmanes. Matt tomó del brazo a Sora y le susurró que iria por Tai y los demás, previendo lo que estaba por suceder.

Sora se aproximo a donde su amiga discutía con su novio, preparada para saltar en su defensa. Estuvo por hacerlo cuando escucho que la llamaba _ramera,_ acto seguido su amiga lo abofeteo y en un arranque de ira su novio le lanzo un golpe que para su sorpresa recibió Izzy.

—No es de caballeros levantar la mano a una mujer, y menos si es para golpear.

Pronunció el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo con furia.

—A mi no me vengas con esas idioteces, cabrón.

Izzy recibió otro puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo trastabillar, pero para buena suerte llegaron Tai, Matt, Takeru y Joe seguido de los demás chicos. La pelea entre ambos grupos se desató y entre el gentío no se distinguía quien era de quien.

Los amigos del novio de Mimi eran tipos rudos y no les importaba a quien le llegaba su puñetazo. En un momento Sora que entro en la trifulca por querer sacar a su amiga recibió un golpe que impacto en su ojo izquierdo.

El sujeto que la golpeó pareció disfrutar su dolor y parecía que lo quería repetir, pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso entre ella y su agresor. Solo el cabello medio largo y azulado le indico de quien se trataba su defensor.

—Oye, no es propio de un caballero golpear a una dama —Joe alzó sus brazos con puños cerrados.

—Quítate, idiota.

Los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una pelea que Joe no tuvo oportunidad. Sus golpes no acertaban en el blanco mientras que él recibía todos los de su contrincante.

Molesta Sora aprovechó que le daba la espalda el oponente de su amigo y le propinó tremenda patada entre las piernas que lo doblegó. Sin embargo, su victoria no pudo ser disfrutada debido a que alguien la agarró de los hombros y la lanzó lejos.

Cayó de lleno sobre algo que por su peso provocó que, lo que fuese que tuviera debajo, se quebrara cortándole la piel. El dolor de heridas le obligó a soltar un gritó, y por su brazo sintió recorrer algo líquido.

Adolorida trató de levantarse y para cuando lo hizo distinguió que el novio de su mejor amiga y sus amigos conflictivos se retiraban de la casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Joe se acercó a su amiga con ese rostro preocupado que casi siempre cargaba, y, atreves de sus ojos podía distinguir esa alma inocente.

—Creo que me he lastimado.

Su amigo observó los daños y se dio cuenta que su amiga había caído sobre unas botellas de vidrio. La ayudó a levantarse y la condujo a las escaleras para meterla en el baño de la planta superior. Lugar donde podría tratarla mejor sin todo el drama que se estaba desarrollando abajo, aunque pronto se escuchó que la música y las pláticas volvían a su normalidad.

—Siéntate en la taza —le ordenó mientras buscaba con que curarla en el botiquín sobre el lavabo.

—Creo que no me hice mucho daño —dijo al verse su brazo desnudo.

Solo unas cuantas llagas ligeras sin ningún vidrio incrustado eran el resultado de la disputa; nada mal para su gusto.

—Bien, deja te coloco alcohol —Joe se giró, y su amiga pudo ver que no le fue tan bien a su amigo— Dolerá un poco, pero sé que eres fuerte.

—Joe, tu rostro.

—No pasa nada.

Le sonrió, y, a pesar de sus heridas, moretones e hinchamiento le pareció una muy dulce y sobrecogedora.

—He mandando un mensaje a Hikari, nos traerá hielo para tu ojo.

—Gracias —atinó a decir apenada.

Joe tomó un poco de algodón y le baño en alcohol, posterior le pasó aquel esponjoso y suave material por su brazo lastimado. Sus manos eran firmes y seguras cual medico, su piel áspera y dura como todo un hombre. El contraste le agradó, y cada que un dedo se le escapaba y rozaba su piel su corazón se agitaba.

Su mente viajó hacia aquel evento simple que la hizo cambiar en su relación con Matt. No había sido el decisivo para nada, pero si fue el que dio comienzo a todo.

Verlo frente suya, hincado, tratando sus heridas en vez de las propias le hizo flaquear. Solo centímetros los separaban, solo unos pocos que parecían tan metros por sus dudas.

—¿Recuerdas aquella tarde?

Joe alzó su rostro y arqueó una ceja.

—La tarde donde me ayudaste con mi problema de servicio social.

—Claro —sonrió, sus ojos no mentían efectivamente lo recordaba— ¿Que hay con eso?

Sora se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, quería asegurarse de lo que en ella estaba surgiendo fuera verdadero.

—Desde que me ayudaste hacer mi servicio en el hospital donde haces tus practicas…

Tantas palabras se agolpaban en su cabeza que ni ella sabia como expresarse, y, de su boca salían ideas mezcladas.

—¿Estás bien, Sora?

La pelirroja suspiró al notar que su amigo no captaba lo que le sucedía, y no lo culpaba. Él era así de inocente aun siendo el mayor del grupo, y de esa manera lo quería.

—Tal vez te has golpeado en la cabeza —sacó una linterna y le pasó la luz frente sus ojos— Debemos asegurarnos que no tengas una contu…

Reconociendo que no habría otro modo de que ella se expresara y el entendiera, eliminó los centímetros que los separaban y le beso.

Ella cerró sus ojos para saborear el momento, ese que noches anteriores soñó y que se convertía en realidad. Joe por su parte se petrifico con los ojos bien abiertos; sorprendido y confuso sin saber que hacer salvo mover sus labios.

Los segundos corrieron y no fue sino hasta que tocaron a la puerta que se separaron. Sus ojos se encontraron tímidamente, y hubo mucha confusión y agrado por ambas partes. No dijeron nada y dejaron pasar a sus amigos que traían el hielo que el estudiante de medicina solicitó.

—¿Porque están sonrojados? —cuestionó Takeru, intrigado les miraba con atención.

—Ha de ser por la pelea —respondió Joe, colocando con sumo cuidado el hielo envuelto en una toalla en el ojo de Sora.

—Pero yo no estoy sonrojado —el rubio se echó una mirada en el espejo para asegurarse—. No, no lo estoy.

—Es que depende de cada persona —aseguró Joe.

—Tú eres el médico.

Los tres amigos se quedaron ayudando a Sora, y la plática como tal fluía sin problemas. La noticia de que Takeru y Hikari ahora eran novios les dio alegría, y, a su vez, la pelirroja y el peliazul no pudieron evitar mirarse con ese brillo de complicidad. Sus amigos no lo notaron, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus sonrisas se ampliaron.

* * *

_Una pareja que me ha costado escribir, la ideas flotaban por mi cabeza amenazando con trasladarse a mis dedos y plasmarlo en letras, pero, ninguna me convencía del todo. Debo de confesar que aunque me gusta el capitulo, estoy satisfecho con lo escrito, se que no es lo más lógico o que la relación pueda ser un tanto insípida. No sé, ni yo me entiendo bien y eso me gusta ya que salí de mi zona de confort jejeje._

_En fin, LeCielVan espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia de tres capítulos. Dí lo mejor para regalarte un buen fic que pudieras disfrutar al leer. _

_Y, antes de despedirme, quiero desearles a todos una felicitacion por los dos años del Foro Proyecto 1-8. En especial a la moderadoras._

_Sin mas por decir_

_ Au Revoir_


End file.
